La Tierra Media de Cabeza
by JinetedelBarril
Summary: Mandos quiere liberar a los hijos de Feanor de sus pasillos, pero ellos deben cumplir sus condiciones.


Disclaimer: Todo, absolutamente todo, es creación de J.R.R. Tolkien, exceptuando las tonterías al por mayor que son mías y a nadie más deben echar la culpa por ellas. Es mi primer fanfic así que aguántenme.

**La Tierra Media de Cabeza.**

-¿Para qué nos mandaste llamar? ¿Vas a liberarnos o vamos estar otra era todavía en los pasillos? –dijo desafiante Curufin, o lo que vendría a ser más adecuado su espíritu sin cuerpo.

Mandos hizo como que no oyó y simplemente miró a los siete espíritus en sus pasillos, al parecer poco cambió se había efectuado en ellos durante todos este tiempo, pero como le había dicho a Manwe, era necesario sacarlos de ahí, por el bien de los otros espíritus y sobre todo por el bien del mismo Mandos.

-Les hice llamar porque ha llegado la hora de liberarles de mis pasillos para que vuelvan a poseer un cuerpo.

-Era eso, pensé que tardarías más tiempo –dijo Caranthir sin mucha sorpresa, al parecer el plan de su padre de molestar a cuanto espíritu se apareciera en los recintos de Mandos daba resultado.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones? –preguntó Maglor, quien también residía ahí desde que en uno de los siglos de los hombres, fue alcanzado por un bombardeo.

-Las condiciones son que dejen de lado la locura de perseguir los silmarils, que dejen la matanza de otros elfos o de cualquier otra especie que habita sobre Arda.

-Eso es fácil –dijo Maedhros -¿dónde vamos a firmar?

-Aquí –dijo Mando señalando un gigantesco pergamino cuyas letras se hacía cada vez más pequeñas conforme avanzaba –aquí y aquí también, y coloquen sus iniciales en este sitio.

Los siete espíritus se aproximaron y para su sorpresa vieron que podían tomar la pluma que Mandos les ofrecía porque ahora ya tenían manos, incluso Maedhros.

Una luz blanca envolvió los espíritus y cuando se disipó aparecieron en los jardines de Lorien donde Irmo les esperaba con alegría.

-Que bueno que accedieron –dijo saludando a los hijos de Feanor –por un momento pensé que no aceptarían el trato.

-No era algo muy difícil de cumplir –dijo Maedhros –espero que la gente no siga molesta con nosotros por el pasado.

-Sí, tú sabes –habló Celegorm –las matanzas y esas cosas.

-Por eso prometimos no volver a matar a otro elfo –añadió Maglor.

-¿Solamente eso? –preguntó Irmo -¿Están seguro de eso?

-No mencionó otra cosa –dijeron al mismo tiempo Amrod y Amras.

-Se le habrá olvidado –suspiró Irmo –Bueno, será mejor que sea yo el que les diga antes de que empiecen los malentendidos. Acérquense a este estanque por favor y vean sus reflejos.

Los siete se aproximaron y en lugar de sus bellos y orgullosos rostros, lo que vieron fue siete hermosísimos rostros femeninos, cada uno igual de hermoso, pero diferente.

Se dice que los elfos no enferman y resisten mejor que cualquier otra criatura los pesares, más aún siendo los hijos del espíritu de fuego, pero en esta ocasión los siete cayeron inconscientes sobre la hierba de los jardines de Lorien.

Cuando Maedhros abrió los ojos notó que estaba rodeado de varios elfos, todos ellos tenían una mirada anhelante y una expresión boba en el rostro.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa? –dijo en un tono que mostraba bastante molestia.

-Nada, solamente queríamos asegurarnos de que está bien y de que no se lastimó –dijeron lo elfos.

-Bueno, ya ven que estoy bien, así que pueden marcharse a sus casa –pero los elfos no se movían, de hecho se quedaron en el sitio observando alucinados a Maedhros.

-Hermano –dijo Maglor dudando mucho del término –o hermana –y momentos después se cubrió la cabeza para evitar cualquier despliegue de violencia intrafamiliar –creo que sé porque los elfos se te quedan mirando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, deberías verte –Dijo Curufin.

Maedhros miró hacia abajo y vio su bien formada figura, ahora con la forma femenina, un cuerpazo de infarto, dirían los humanos, y su largo cabello rojizo y sus hermosas facciones, no era de extrañar que cuanto elfo viera a Maedhros se quedara prendado de él, o de ella.

-Creo que eres más hermosa que Lúthien –rió Celegorm, que lucía una rubia cabellera y facciones delicadas, aunque su postura mostraba todavía gestos masculinos.

Un elfo que pasaba saludo cortésmente a Celegorm y ante este gesto el hijo de Feanor montó en colera.

-¿¡Qué estás mirando!? Fuera de aquí

-Tranquilo Turko –dijeron los gemelos –no es para tanto.

-Lindas muchachas –dijo un elfo al momento de silbar a Ambarussa.

-¡Te las verás con los dos si sigues molestando!

-Esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que irnos de aquí donde estemos a salvo de estas miradas indiscretas –dijo Maglor y su melodiosa voz –Además no sé como voy a presentarme así ente mi esposa.

-Tienes razón –dijo Curufin –Y será peor con Celebrimbor ¿cómo le voy a explicar que ahora tiene dos madres.

-¡Mandos! –gritaron los siete elfos a la vez.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, esa parte no la había tomado en cuenta. Está bien, buscaré otra manera.

De pronto Mando se sacudió y abrió los ojos, eso no fue más que una pesadilla, una de muchas que tuvo desde que los hijos del espíritu de fuego llegaron a sus pasillos.

-Lo malo de ver el futuro es que a veces te muestra cosas que podrían ser, pero que deben ser a toda costa evitadas –dijo secándose la frente del sudor frío que había tenido junto con ese mal sueño –Tendré que pensar en otra cosa para liberar a esos elfos o de lo contrario sé que perderé la razón.

FIN

Disclaimer: Todo, absolutamente todo, es creación de J.R.R. Tolkien, exceptuando las tonterías al por mayor que son mías y a nadie más deben echar la culpa por ellas.


End file.
